


you see right through me (every time, you catch me)

by abrightgrayworld



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrightgrayworld/pseuds/abrightgrayworld
Summary: "Peter glanced around the classroom helplessly. Of all the times to be stuck in class—he didn’t even share this class with Ned, who could have helped him get away. There had to be a way—Peter stopped. MJ was staring at him from her seat across the room."-Peter's stuck in class when he's needed as Spider-man. Somehow, MJ knows to help.





	you see right through me (every time, you catch me)

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone come out of the movie not completely in love with Peter and Michelle (both individually and as a pairing)? I'm so in love with them, holy hell. Tom Holland and Zendaya own me :'))))))))))
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Title from Save Me by The Heart's Hero.

Peter finished scribbling the last answer to his test and looked up at the clock with a triumphant smile. There were still twenty minutes of the hour-long class left—not bad for how much studying he’d done. Patrol had taken longer than he’d anticipated last night; on the way back to his apartment, he had found a lost little girl on a street and had to stay with her until they found her parents. May hadn’t been happy that he’d been out so late on a night before a test, but she hadn’t really been able to say anything. Peter grinned, remembering her disgruntled but quietly proud expression; there were some perks to being a superhero.

Peter shook away his thoughts and flipped his test back to the first page, intending to start looking it over for mistakes, when he heard the screams.

They were so shrill and loud that he actually looked around his classroom, twisting around in his seat near the door to see if anyone was hurt.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. People were still writing or checking their papers (this test _had_ been pretty easy). Mr. Baker was still on his phone at his desk. MJ was still doodling on the corners of her test.

Which meant that the screams were being picked up by his enhanced hearing.

Peter swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, and closed his eyes, focusing on extending his hearing as far as he could.

The screams suddenly grew even _louder_ , if that was even possible. He heard the roar of a horde of people’s panicked breathing and the boom of shoes on the ground as they fled. Peter gritted his teeth against the sudden spikes of pain in his head and screwed his eyes shut even more, focusing. He dug into the noisy chaos, listening to the faint snatches of conversation he could hear underneath the intense keening, searching for… _there!_

_I am on the scene at the intersection between 34 th Street and Sixth where gunshots were heard moments ago. There appears to be some kind of hostage situation, and the New York Police Department seems to be struggling—_

Peter tuned out the news reporter quickly, the screams still ringing in his ears. He opened his eyes and saw that his hands were clenched; the pen he’d been holding had been crushed, and ink was splattered over his left palm. He was shivering and sweating at the same time and his chest was tight, heart hammering.

He looked up at the clock. Not even two minutes had gone by.

He thrust up the not-inky hand. “Mr. Baker? Could I please go to the bathroom?” His voice came out high and cracked and he winced.

His teacher didn’t even look up from his phone. “Not until class ends, Peter. You know the rules. Go to the bathroom before you come here.”

The _thudthudthud_ of his heart in his chest was even harder now. He couldn’t wait until the end of class. He had to go _now_.

He put up his hand again, even more desperately. “Mr. Baker, please, I _really_ need to go! I’ve already finished my test—”

“Mr. Parker,” Mr. Baker barked, looking up sharply. “You can wait twenty more minutes.”

Peter slumped back hard into his seat, mind whirling. _Oh god oh god oh god_ , he thought. Blocks away, people were getting hurt and they needed his help and _he couldn’t be there_.

He was contemplating just picking up his backpack and sprinting out of the classroom, but his teacher’s attention had been caught. Mr. Baker got up and began pacing near the door, squinting at him suspiciously every few seconds.

Peter glanced around the classroom helplessly. Of all the times to be stuck in class—he didn’t even share this class with Ned, who could have helped him get away. There had to be a way—

Peter stopped. MJ was staring at him from her seat across the room, her gaze locked onto his. She was twirling a curly strand of hair around her fingers as she watched him, a faint crease between her eyebrows. She didn’t look aloof like she did most of the time; now her gaze was piercing and shrewd.

_I’m just observant_ , Peter remembered her saying. She was proving it now, staring at him like she was putting puzzle pieces together, no doubt taking in his pale, sweaty face, and the air of panic he wore.

They held gazes for a few more seconds. Peter was frozen as he watched her stare turn from one of analysis to one of comprehension.

Then, MJ tipped her head in the smallest nod.

“Mr. Baker!” she said loudly, drawing every eye to her instantly in a way Peter hadn’t done. “I need to go to the bathroom. Now.”

The teacher frowned. “Michelle, the same rules apply to you. Hold it for fifteen more minutes and—”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” MJ drawled, “If this were the kind of problem that could be held.”

Mr. Baker looked confused. MJ rolled her eyes.

“My period just started,” she said bluntly. There was a stunned pause and then the class burst into whispers and some giggles of surprise.

Mr. Baker was rapidly turning red. MJ carried on. “That means I’m bleeding. Which isn’t really a holding kind of scenario.” She waved a pad in the air that Peter hadn’t even seen appear in her hand.

There were a few uproarious laughs and Mr. Baker stepped away from the door and towards MJ, scowling. “ _Ms. Jones, that is highly inappropriate—_ ”

“How’s it inappropriate?” MJ cut him off, eyebrows raised. “It’s just something that happens to people with vaginas.” There were noises of agreement from the other students in the classroom and the teacher seemed on the verge of exploding, attention completely away from Peter now.

Another student piped up, "Mr. Baker, it’s not a big deal. The v-word’s not gross—”

More and more people joined in on the conversation, forgetting about the test, with a very smug-looking MJ in the center of it all. Peter saw his chance. He grabbed his backpack and test, dropping the paper on the teacher’s desk before slipping quickly out the door in the chaos. As he left, he turned his head slightly towards MJ. She wasn’t even paying attention to Mr. Baker’s furious attempts to regain control of the class. She was watching him.

Their eyes met again and just for a second, time slowed. Her lips turned up minutely at the corners in a smirk, and she tipped him a salute.

Peter nodded back and turned away, sprinting down the hallway to the doors outside, heart thudding for another reason.

MJ knew.

He cursed under his breath and pushed that thought away. He would think about that later.

For now, there were people to save.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Public schools, guys. Seriously. Periods and other things for people with vaginas are not gross or embarrassing, they're just things that happen. And yet, society. :( I wanted to show that the stigma is super concerning and needs to be addressed (in addition to the main conflict/pre-relationship in the fic). But yeah, if I've portrayed these issues incorrectly in this fic or anything's concerning, please let me know!


End file.
